


stronger than you think; kaisoo

by mevvik



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Students
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevvik/pseuds/mevvik
Summary: Ten dzień pozornie niczym nie wyróżniał się od każdego poprzedniego dnia, ale to właśnie tego niepozornego dnia Kyungsoo odnalazł swoje przeznaczenie - Jongina.© mevvik; 2018one- shot znajduje się również nawattpadzie





	stronger than you think; kaisoo

       Wykład z literatury klasycznej w oczach Do Kyungsoo zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nudny głos profesora Parka i jego brak emocji zdecydowanie zniechęcały studentów do wykładanego przez niego przedmiotu i praktycznie nikt nie miał już siły nawet udawać, że uważa. Mężczyzna natomiast nie planował nic zrobić z brakiem zaangażowania ze strony nastolatków. Ba, nie zamierzał nawet popracować nad własnym zaangażowaniem, więc nie miał prawa oczekiwać go od kogoś innego i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Wszyscy w auli numer osiemnaście zdawali się po prostu czekać na upragniony koniec tej tortury, ale czas zdawał się coraz bardziej zwalniać. Wciąż czekała ich jeszcze godzina nudnego ględzenia, a Soo czuł, że coraz trudniej mu się oddycha.

        Miał dziewiętnaście lat i naprawdę nie wiedział, co robił na tych studiach. Nie lubił koreańskiego, nie lubił czytać, nie lubił tak wiele aspektów swojego obecnego życia, a jednak wciąż starał się chodzić na zajęcia, tak jakby już tylko to przypominało mu o tym, że żyje. Codzienna rutyna była czymś, co pomagało zachować jego duszy coś na kształt spokoju, choć jednocześnie było to dla niego tak cholernie ciężkie, że czasami ledwo starczało mu sił na oddychanie.

        Tak też było tym razem.

        Czuł, jakby ktoś w jego głowie wcisnął czerwony przycisk z napisem _autodestrukcja_. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się gorąco, a wzrok stracił ostrość. Z każdą sekundą zatapiał się coraz bardziej wśród myśli, które krzyczały, że zaraz zemdleje, że umiera, że chce uciec, że nie chce czuć na sobie spojrzeń ludzi, że nie chce się wychylać, że ma wszystkiego po prostu dość... Serce w jego piersi biło coraz mocniej, zimny pot oblał go z każdej strony a krótkie paznokcie uparcie wbijał w skórę dłoni, naiwnie myśląc, że dzięki temu uda mu się uspokoić. Że zachowa choć pozorną stabilność i że pozbędzie się wrażenia, iż wariuje coraz bardziej. Jakaś tajemna siła zgniatała jego wnętrzności, a mięśnie napinały się w gotowości do ucieczki. Był przerażony i wściekły.

        Znowu stracił kontrolę.

        Do Kyungsoo potrafił walczyć z otaczającym go światem, ale w zetknięciu ze swoim umysłem czuł się absolutnie bezsilny. Gdy przychodził atak paniki nie było już dla niego ratunku. Macki strachu oplatały go z każdej strony, a on był zbyt słaby, by się od nich uwolnić. Tak jakby jego własne życie wcale nie było jego.

        Próbował to przeczekać, naiwnie myśląc, że kilka głębszych oddechów sprawi, iż uda mu się uspokoić. Odliczanie od stu do zera co dwa. Żucie miętowej gumy. Skupienie się na rysowaniu krzywych szlaczków w zeszycie. Próbował wszystkiego, co czasami przynosiło mu ulgę, ale wszystko to było na nic.

        Miał dość.

        Chciał wyjść.

        Uciec.

        **W-y-j-ś-ć.**

        Szybko spakował zeszyt i długopis do małego plecaczka i podniósł się z miejsca od razu ruszając w kierunku drzwi, znajdujących się zaraz przy katedrze wykładowcy. Wszystkie spojrzenia przeniosły się na niego, widząc w jego drobnym ciele atrakcję, chwilowe wyrwanie się ze stanu zupełnej obojętności. A on starał się o tym nie myśleć. Całą uwagę próbował skupić na drzwiach, do których z każdym postawionym krokiem się przybliżał.

        — A, szanowny student, gdzie się wybiera? — zapytał profesor Park, najwyraźniej ciesząc się z możliwości zrobienia sobie krótkiej przerwy.

        Do nie był jednak w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

        W jego oczach zebrały się łzy wstydu, a dłoń mocno nacisnęła klamkę drzwi, które to popchnął całym swoim ciałem, by ciężkie drewno jak najszybciej wypuściło go z auli. Sala ta była duża, oszklona i całkiem przyjemna, ale w jego oczach stała się zamkniętą trumną, zakopaną kilka metrów pod ziemią. Wydawało mu się, że cudem umknął z jej wnętrza, ale to wcale nie przyniosło mu ukojenia, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. Biały korytarz nie wydawał mu się bowiem bezpieczniejszym miejscem. Otwarta przestrzeń przytłoczyła go i odebrała możliwość logicznego myślenia. Wplótł palce w swoje czarne włosy, które zaraz pociągnął, co uwolniło słone krople, ale nawet ich nie poczuł. Zaczął biec przed siebie, jakby coś go goniło, zupełnie nie wiedząc, czego tak bardzo się bał i gdzie przed tym powinien się ukryć.

        Kyungsoo był jednak pechowcem.  
  


(A przynajmniej za kogoś takiego się uważał, choć tym razem jego _wpadka,_ miała stać się zapowiedzią lepszego życia.)  
  


        Wpadł na kogoś tak mocno, że oboje stracili równowagę, upadając na zimne płytki. Chłód od nich bojący, zdawał się wręcz parzyć rozgrzaną przez adrenalinę skórę dziewiętnastolatka. Miał ochotę jęknąć z bólu, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle, a wzrok przeskakiwał z miejsca na miejsce, nie mogąc na niczym się skupić. Zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać chłopaka przed sobą, który coś do niego mówił, ale żadne słowa nie dolatywały do uszu Do, przez które słyszał jedynie jakieś dziwne szumy. Zupełnie nie zauważył również momentu, kiedy nieznajomy pomógł mu wstać – a właściwie to podniósł go z podłogi, bo nogi zupełnie z nim nie współpracowały. Nie wiedział też, jak to się stało, że usiadł na parapecie przy szeroko otwartym oknie, a obcy mu chłopak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, asekurując jego ciało, jakby bał się, że zaraz wypadnie.

        Świadomość powoli wracała do jego umysłu. Z każdą mijającą minutą oddech zdawał się uspokajać, a świat wokół niego znowu nabierał kształtów. Chłodne powietrze otaczało jego ciało, a głos o przyjemnej barwie opowiadał o kocie, który namiętnie zrzucał pozostawione samotnie szklanki i sikał na każdą rzuconą na podłogę część garderoby.

        Nie wiedział, ile ten moment tak właściwie trwał. Czas, który wcześniej tak bardzo postanowił się nim zabawić, zwalniając swój bieg, a następnie przyśpieszając z podwójną szybkością, teraz nie miał dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

        Czuł się zmęczony i upokorzony.

        Nikt nie powinien widzieć go w takim stanie.

        Taki stan nie powinien istnieć w jego życiu.

        — Przepraszam — wyszeptał, przerywając nieznajomemu. Jego głos brzmiał słabo i bezsilnie, jakby życie zupełnie go stłamsiło, jakby cała siła opuściła jego ciało i jakby marzył jedynie o zniknięciu.

        Nieprzyjemna cisza na moment zawisła między nimi, a przerwało ją dopiero ciężkie westchnięcie.

        — Za ataki paniki nie powinno się przepraszać.

        Dopiero wtedy Kyungsoo odważył się spojrzeć na chłopaka, który mu pomógł. Bał się to zrobić, ale ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę.

        Nieznajomy zdecydowanie górował nad nim wzrostem, do czego nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, nawet pomimo tego że nie stali obok siebie. Miał ciemniejszą karnację, co nadawało jego skórze dziwnie słonecznego blasku, a ciemne włosy luźno opadały mu na czoło. Mocno zarysowana linia szczęki, pełne usta, ciemne soczewki, powiększające oczy... Zdecydowanie był przystojny, a Soo nagle poczuł się przy nim jeszcze mniejszy, jeszcze brzydszy i jeszcze nudniejszy niż jeszcze chwilę temu sądził. Przy takich ludziach czuł się nikim, a świadomość, że to właśnie ten człowiek mu pomógł, zdawała się przygniatać go do ziemi

        Jednocześnie jednak czuł się przy nim dziwnie bezpiecznie. Jakby wcale nie był zupełnie nieznajomą mu osobą, która chwilę temu zobaczyła jego _najgorszą_ stronę, którą uparcie ukrywał przed światem.

        Odchrząknął.

        — W takim razie dziękuję.

        Czarnowłosy nie lubił dziękować ani przepraszać, więc robił to naprawdę rzadko, a jednak to właśnie te dwie rzeczy właśnie wykonał. Czuł jednak, że jest to winien nieznajomemu, który nie zostawił go samego, nie wyśmiał, nie wziął za wariata... Emanował z niego przyjemny spokój, który człowiek miał ochotę chłonąć, by jego życie nareszcie poznało, czym jest prawdziwa stabilność.  
  


(Kyungsoo jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że dzięki niemu naprawdę uda mu się ową stabilność osiągnąć, ale już wkrótce miało się to zmienić.)  
  


        — To też nie jest to.

        Zmarszczył brwi w geście niezrozumienia.

        — Co–

        — Czy czujesz się już lepiej? — przerwał mu.

        Do od razu pokiwał głową, nie rozumiejąc skąd wzięło się takie pytanie. Przepraszał i dziękował, a nieznajomy wolał skupić się na jego stanie, choć przecież oczywistym było, że atak już się skończył, że najgorsze minęło, że zapanował chwilowy spokój. Pytanie jednak było miłe i najprawdopodobniej najodpowiedniejsze w zaistniałej sytuacji. Sprawiło, że student nareszcie pozwolił swojemu ciału na odprężenie, którego potrzebował. Miał ochotę znowu przeprosić i podziękować, ale ugryzł się w język, nie chcą nadużywać tych dwóch tak ważnych słów.

        — Często zdarza ci się coś takiego? — Kolejne pytanie padło z ust nieznajomego.

        — Zwykle nie jest aż tak źle — odpowiedział natychmiast, choć przecież nie było to wcale odpowiedzią na zadane pytanie. Soo po prostu poczuł, że musi to wyjaśnić, że musi nakreślić sytuację i że nie chce w oczach tego człowieka uchodzić za wariata, bo może i w tamtym momencie tak o nim nie myślał, ale w każdej chwili mogło się to zmienić i boleśnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
  


(Ale coś takiego miało nigdy nie nadejść, bo Kyungsoo nie był wariatem, a pięknym kwiatem, który potrzebował jedynie odrobinę słońca, by nabrać sił, a Jongin doskonale to w nim widział już od tamtego momentu i był gotów stać się jego podporą, by w tych dużych oczach nie widzieć już przerażenia.)  
  


        — Czyli często — podsumował, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny grymas. Do nie był pewien, jak powinien zrozumieć tę minę. Był na niego zły? Współczuł mu? Odczuwał obrzydliwą litość? — Może — zaczął, ale widać było, że nie bardzo wie, jak powinny brzmieć jego słowa — powinieneś nosić przy sobie leki wyciszające?

        Kyungsoo poczuł się dotknięty tym pytaniem, ale zanim dane było mu cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, nieznajomy dodał:

        — Moja młodsza siostra kilka lat temu też męczyła się z atakami. Nie zdarzały się często, ale za każdym razem traciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, a rzeczywistość przestawała dla niej istnieć. Później bała się nawet wychodzić z domu, bo świat poza nim kojarzył się jej wyłącznie ze strachem.

        Do nie znał tej dziewczyny. Nie wiedział, jak wyglądała ani jak miała na imię, a jednak była ona mu naprawdę bliska. Wiedział, co czuła. Wiedział i tyle mu wystarczyło.

        — Dopiero leki od psychiatry pomogły jej powoli walczyć z atakami. Robiła kroczek po kroczku w stronę _życia_. Nie było to łatwe i nawet samo obserwowanie tej walki bolało i męczyło, ale poradziła sobie. — A w jego głosie pobrzmiewała duma.

        — Musi być bardzo silna.

        — Jest — przyznał. — Każdy człowiek jest silny. Silniejszy niż mu się wydaje.

        Ich oczy się spotkały.

        Do wiedział, co chciał mu w ten sposób przekazać chłopak. Nie znali się, a jednak ten wierzył, że dziewiętnastolatek ma w sobie tyle samo siły, co jego siostra, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z lękiem, że wierzy w niego...  
  


(Bo Jongin zawsze wierzył w Kyungsoo i widział w nim więcej, niż ten chciał dostrzec, ale Soo ufał mu na tyle, by chociaż spróbować patrzeć na siebie oczami swojej pierwszej miłości.)  
  


        Dziwna lekkość opanowała jego serce. Cała ta sytuacja zdawała się być niemalże nierealna. Tak jakby życie nareszcie chciało mu odpłacić za cały ten ból, którego musiał doświadczyć. Było dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała mu babcia, gdy jeszcze żyła. Opowiedziała ona wnukowi o bratnich duszach, które żyją na świecie, dążąc do spotkania siebie nawzajem, bo tylko wtedy uda im się odnaleźć szczęście. Do nie wierzył w te historyjki, ale wizja nagłej zmiany w życiu za sprawą jednej osoby, która niespodziewanie pojawia się jakby znikąd i już od pierwszej chwili odnajdywała miejsce w sercu... To brzmiało pięknie. A w tamtym momencie, tamtego marcowego popołudnia, dnia pozornie niewyróżniającego się niczym od dni poprzednich – Do Kyungsoo zrozumiał, że może jednak historia babci nie była tak absurdalna, że mogła być prawdą, a jego przeznaczenie właśnie stało przed nim i patrzyło na niego jakby coś znaczył w tym wielkim świecie.  
  


(Bo dla Jongina Soo znaczył w-s-z-y-s-t-k-o i nikt ani nic nie mogło tego zmienić od chwili, gdy ich oczy pierwszy raz się spotkały.)


End file.
